Yeti
Yeti (also known as "Young Yeti", as he is referred to as by fans), voiced by KillerCreeper55, is a main character in Pacheco Cara Floja series. He is a Snow Golem, which is called a "Snowflakes"It is never mentioned in the series, however, many fans have asked that the species of the character be called like that. In addition, Pacheco calls a unknown herd by that name in the third episode. in the franchise. The first time he has appeared is the sixth episode as a secondary character. The character evolved over time to define it as part of The Crazy Duo. Character Yeti is often the voice of wisdom among the characters, able to explain issues that Pacheco Cara Floja and other characters understand. He has a serene behavior and shows kindness and empathy towards others, although sometimes he disagrees. It has also been seen that, because of his wisdom and little knowledge of the modern things that surround him, he can get into problems that can lead to death. He is considered the opposite of Pacheco, being very old (literally and figuratively), calm and more relaxed than him. As we explained before, he is older and more intelligent because of the greater experience in life such as love, friendship and, of course, internal and external struggle. Yeti is generally kind and gentle, however, in the special "Civil War", it is shown that he is impulsive because he tried to kill Pacheco just because he did not understand him and did not treat him as he should. In addition, it has a lot of resistance, as can be seen in the same episode, where he continued to attack Pacheco, despite the fact that he offered to stop the fight once and for all. He also seems to be helpful, as it helped to ward off a stranger who tried to give Pacheco reason for what was fashionable and not fashionable. History As seen in the flashbacks of the movie and the series itself, Pacheco met Yeti when some thugs tried to hurt him. Being saved by Pacheco, Yeti became his friend for life, including, I take him to the Grand Master to learn to fight. Later, Yeti became the most feared bully in the place where they both lived (or at least that's what you think). Some time later, and before the events of the series, the famous Battle of Blassootsrr took place, where Yeti had to leave Pacheco to fight (that is thought) and then run away from the Mineworld. Using his abilities and being the most powerful student of the Grand Master, Yeti returned some time after the battle, to live in a majestic igloo. Years passed and, when Pacheco needed help to fight with a Wither, he went to visit Yeti to train him. Yeti accepts and offers some cows for his training but, when Pacheco practiced with the bow, he shot an arrow to his good friend, "killing him" at that moment. However, he returns episodes later, hinting that he had been resurrected in some mysterious way that so far, is not known. Many times he dies because of Pacheca's incompetence and because he gets into places or experiments that he does not know. However, the only death that has not been indirectly, such as getting into modern things that he does not know or Pacheco, was in the movie, where Yeti decides to sacrifice his life to save the world.Before dying, he leaves Pacheco some snowballs to do something later. When Pacheca returns home, he comes up with an idea to bring Yeti back and that idea is, collecting snowballs that Yeti left on the roads. He does that and, when he gets a pumpkin, rebuilds Yeti and brings him back to life. The character became more recurrent in the series and wanted by too many fans. Deaths Yeti has appeared in absolutely every episode, dying for some incident of Pacheco or dying to get into things he does not know. A detailed list of their deaths (for the time being) has been recorded. * Episode 6: First appearance of Yeti (and first death). This trains Pacheco to kill Wither. * Episode 13: Yeti teaches Pacheco to use the Diamond Master-Scissors and then use them to make a generator of infinite buds. * Episode 16: This is the third appearance and second death of Yeti, although the appearance is slight. * Episode 18: Pacheco calls Yeti for advice on how to hunt creepers. Die for the third time * ''Lava Bucket Challenge'': He does not appear but it is probable that he has died with the disaster of lava. * Episode 22: Pacheco kills Yeti for complaining about ignoring him, and dies for the fourth time. * Episode 24: Near the end of the video, after Pacheco asks for likes, Yeti knocks on the door, and then the Ghast kills him, marking his sixth appearance and fifth death. * Episode 25: Yeti gives Pacheco Pokeballs, then Yeti accidentally gets into one and as they were in the desert he dies making his sixth death. * Epsiodio 26: The Epic Destroyer Despertator kills Yeti for the seventh time. * Episode 27: Pacheco kills Yeti with lava marking his eighth death. * Episode 28: Yeti tells Pacheco that he used the graveded and dies for Pacheco's fart. Then he dies by an anvil marking his ninth and tenth deaths. * Episode 30: Appears near Pacheco but says nothing. * Episode 31: He was making the presentation but is interrupted by Pacheco. * Episode 32: Pacheco asks the Yeti to fall in love with a girl and then the girl kills him making his eleventh death. * Episode 33: The Yeti gives Pacheco advice to drown zombies. * ''The Adventure of Pacheco'': He stars in the special together with Pacheco. He dies almost at the end where he sacrifices himself so that Pacheco defeats Michael Bay doing his twelfth death. But it revived. * Episode 34: He distracts Pacheco while he had a bow. * Episode 35: Pacheco kills Yeti with his ship marking his death Number 13. * Episode 36: The Wither Creeper kills Yeti marking his death Number 14. * Episode 37: He is kidnapped and then killed by the Ender Dragon for the fifteenth time. * Episode 38: He tells Pacheco where the portal is to the End. * Episode 39: He does not appear but he is mentioned by Pacheco while it fell. * ''Don't Stop Chopping'': He says Merry Christmas. Character Development Creation Yeti was originally going to be named "Snowby", a pun on his species name, ''Snow Golems''It is mentioned in a Twitter post, days before the character was introduced. . Also, it was going to have a completely different design, without that pumpkin feature in its headFound on the Facebook page of KillerCreeper55. It is unknown where it is located or when it was published, but nevertheless, KillerCreeper55 himself confirmed that the comment was real.. When he began to produce his death in the movie, it was going to be more epic and different from what we saw in the final cut. It is unknown how great it was going to be but some details were given. Although at the beginning it was only created to be a secondary character without much relevance, the affection of the fans and its great popularity, made it appear in more episodes of the series, this time as a main character. Currently, the character is the subject of theories and much fanaticism thanks to its development. For the film, it was intended to add a scene with more Snow Golems (a photograph) where Yeti would be involved. Unfortunately, the scene was removed and only left for additional material. It was also thought to include a Baby Yeti model but it was discarded, leaving the model to be pre-madeKillerCreeper55 sent certain photos of the movie to various Facebook users, including the Baby Yeti photo. Click here for download the message.. His design and treatment of the character was changing over time, ceasing to be a secondary character without much relevance to be an important character and loved by the community of fans of the franchise. Trivia * So far, it is not known that he took Yeti to the town where Pacheco originally lived, since, unlike Pacheco, his family is never shown. * The Majestic Igloo has only appeared in the sixth episode, however, a similar igloo appeared in the fifty-third episode. Strangely similar to The Majestic Igloo of the first Yeti appearance. * The reason why Yeti and Chopy do not appear in the first chapters of the series is unknown, although there are several theories about it. ** One of the theories, the most common and famous, is the factor that the three characters had separated because they did not want to stay together due to some reason of the past, or, in a less likely probable scenario, because Pacheco became more selfish and the other two characters decided to leave him for a while. * Although he does not appear as such in the episode, Yeti is probably seen with a pack of Snow Golems in the third episode of the series. References Category:Main Characters Category:The Crazy Duo Category:Pacheco Cara Floja (Internet series) characters Category:The Adventure of Pacheco characters Category:White Characters